tinymonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Frozenflame Monster/@comment-98.18.9.138-20120626154939
On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **New Photos **Chat *Tiny Monsters Wiki *Community Contribute ShareWatchlistRandom pageRecent changes=Frozenflame Monster= Edit Comments116130pages on this wiki http://images.wikia.com/tinymonsters/images/5/5e/Quest_icon_breedhybrid%402x.png BreedingEdit To get a Frozenflame Monster, you must breed a Fire Monster with an Ice hybrid or an Ice Monster with a Fire hybrid. Hatch time: 7 Hours or 7 http://images.wikia.com/tinymonsters/images/7/76/Template_diamond.png for quick finish. http://images.wikia.com/tinymonsters/images/7/79/Quest_icon_evolve%402x.png EvolutionEdit There are 2 stages in which your monster will evolve. Before you can reach Level 5, you must evolve your monster from a baby to a teen. The second stage is before reaching level 8 and evolves your monster from a teen to an adult. To evolve your monster you need to place it in the Dream Room. Below is how long it takes the monster to evolve from each stage and pictures of the 3 stages the monster will go through. Baby to Teen: 4 Hours or 4 http://images.wikia.com/tinymonsters/images/7/76/Template_diamond.png for quick finish. Teen to Adult: 18 Hours or 18 http://images.wikia.com/tinymonsters/images/7/76/Template_diamond.png for quick finish. Baby Frozenflame MonsterTeen Frozenflame MonsterAdult Frozenflame MonsterAdd a photo to this gallery Mythic VersionEdit The easiest way to get the Mythic version of the Frozenflame Monster is to breed 2 Frozenflame Monsters together. Breeding hybrids will also work but you risk breeding a different monster. No Picture YetBaby Mythic Frozenflame MonsterTeen Mythic Frozenflame MonsterAdult Mythic Frozenflame MonsterAdd a photo to this gallery Food and Coin RatesEdit For each level, this table shows the coins earned per minute for this monster and also the amount of food required for each feeding. Each level requires 4 feedings. NotesEdit *Added as part of Update 1.1.0 on April 28, 2012. Read more *Frostember Monster *Flashfreeze Monster *Flower Monster Categories: Monsters | Hybrid Monsters | Fire Monsters | Ice MonstersAdd category *Showing 31 most recent *Show all =116 comments= Anonymous User Log in? 12Next *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **New Photos **Chat *Tiny Monsters Wiki *Community Contribute ShareWatchlistRandom pageRecent changes=Frozenflame Monster= Edit Comments115130pages on this wiki ContentsEdit show |} [5] BreedingEditEdit To get a Frozenflame Monster, you must breed a Fire Monster with an Ice hybrid or an Ice Monster with a Fire hybrid. Hatch time: 7 Hours or 7 [6] for quick finish. [7] EvolutionEditEdit There are 2 stages in which your monster will evolve. Before you can reach Level 5, you must evolve your monster from a baby to a teen. The second stage is before reaching level 8 and evolves your monster from a teen to an adult. To evolve your monster you need to place it in the Dream Room. Below is how long it takes the monster to evolve from each stage and pictures of the 3 stages the monster will go through. Baby to Teen: 4 Hours or 4 [8] for quick finish. Teen to Adult: 18 Hours or 18 [9] for quick finish. Baby Frozenflame MonsterTeen Frozenflame MonsterAdult Frozenflame MonsterAdd a photo to this gallery Mythic VersionEdit The easiest way to get the Mythic version of the Frozenflame Monster is to breed 2 Frozenflame Monsters together. Breeding hybrids will also